Birthday Boy
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: It was Shouyou's birthday today and he should be happy, right? He hadn't seen his boyfriend for a week and he already imagined the worst things possible. Tobio ignored his messages and calls, he would turn and run away the moment he saw the red head.


It was Shouyou's birthday today and he should be happy, right?

He hadn't seen his boyfriend for a week and he already imagined the worst things possible. Tobio ignored his messages and calls, he would turn and run away the moment he saw the red head.

"Is he getting tired of me?" Shouyou lay upside down on the couch, his legs against the wall, he turned his head to look at Yachi.

"I'm sure that's not it!" Yachi tried to reassure him, "He worked hard to get your attention."

Shouyou chuckled at the memory of Tobio asking him all sorts of questions, visiting his shop every single day, not buying anything, which annoyed Shouyou alot. He had always felt bad for making the boy suffer so much.

"Then why is he ignoring me? It's my birthday! He should atleast send me a message." Shouyou pouted.

"Shouyou, it's only still 1am, he's probably sleeping. I don't even know what I'm still doing here." Yachi propped her chin on top of her hand.

"You can go home if you want, you do have to watch the shop tomorrow." Shouyou rolled off the couch, standing up straight, "I don't want you to be all tired tomorrow."

Yachi smiled as she looked at the boy, 23 and still so childish, I guess they all liked that about him.

"Alright, I will call you tomorrow if there's anything wrong," wrapping her arms around her best friend, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek "Happy Birthday, Shouyou."

"Thank you," smiling he led the girl to his front door "I'll see you later, sleep well."

Yachi waved as she got into her car.

As Shouyou got ready for bed, he saw his phone flashing Tobio's name. Diving for his phone, he immediately picked up.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Tobio's voice was soft and he sounded sleepy "I'm sorry for not calling earlier, I was so busy today that I fell asleep the moment I laid down."

"Tobio..." Shouyou could tell by the sound of his boyfriends voice that he was indeed tired, "Thank you...are you free tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Shou, my boss wants me in early today, I'm not sure when I will get off." Tobio hated to lie to his boyfriend, but he had to if he wanted to surprise the boy.

The little sound Shouyou made broke Tobio's heart, he wanted to hold his boyfriend, wishing him a happy birthday, covering his face with small kisses as they drifted off to sleep in eachother's arms.

"I-it's ok, I know how your boss is. Go sleep, I will see you tomorrow, right?" Shouyou bit his trembling lower lip. He felt so small and childish at this moment. The only thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to be here with him, even if they didn't do anything.

"Goodnight, Shou. Happy birthday." Tobio waited for a reply, which was a small hiccup and a soft whisper of 'goodnight'.

Shouyou tossed his phone onto the ground as he sobbed into the pillow. At this moment he did feel like a child, but he didn't care, he wanted his boyfriend.

A few hours later, Shouyou was jolted awake by the sound of his phone going off, rolling over he grabbed it, the screen reading 'Ya-chan calling'.

"Shou-chan! You have to come immediately! I opened the store and found more than half the books gone!" Yachi's panicked voice made Shouyou's face lose color.

His books, his precious books, gone?

"O-ok calm down Yachi, I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Hanging up, Shouyou immediately got dressed, not bothering to brush his hair. Running out of his house and getting into his car he drove of to his store.

"He's on his way, I feel bad about saying that. Are you sure about this Kageyama?" Yachi looked at her friend who was smiling.

The bookstore was full of Shouyou's friends, all there ready to celebrate his birthday.

"Don't worry, Yachi, he might be upset now but once he sees all of this I'm sure he will forget what you even said." Tobio closed the last blinds as to not to spoil the surprise.

"Ah! Tanaka-san! Please don't touch those books!" Yachi ran from behind the counter to scold Tanaka more.

Peeking between the blinds he could see Shouyou parking his car.

"Everyone shut up and take your places! He's here!" Tobio took a few steps away from the door and fixed his shirt, taking the bouquet of flowers from the table, in his other hand he held Shouyou's present.

"Yachi, what happened!?" Pushing the door open, Shouyou stumbled inside.

"Happy birthday, Shouyou!" Everyone shouted at once, cheering and clapping.

Shouyou stood there, not quite sure what was happening, his books were fine, his friends were here. Shouyou looked up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him.

"Happy birthday, sunshine." leaning down, Tobio kissed Shouyou's forehead.

"Ha- my birthday..." sighing in relief, Shouyou wrapped his arms around Tobio's waist "I hate you for what you've done to me the past week, but thank you"

Chuckling, Tobio gently pulled away, giving Shouyou the bouquet.

"I really am sorry for that, baby, but we were planning all of this together." Tobio led his boyfriend to the biggest table, pulling out a chair for him. "After this, we're going home, you need to get changed, cause we're going to your favourite restaurant and later tonight we're going to a karaoke bar."

Shouyou's lips curled up, a grin slowly slipping onto his face.

Yachi and Kiyoko slowly walked in with the most beautiful cake Shouyou had ever seen, it was a book cake.

Closing his eyes, wishing he could have his friends with him forever, for his boyfriend to be with him till the day they die.

What Shouyou didn't know, was that Tobio had a much bigger surprise for him, patting his pocket he smiled softly as he watched his small boyfriend cutting the cake.

"Please be careful when you're opening this one. It took me a long time to find this and even a longer time to manage to buy it, so I really hope you'll like this." Tobio nervously handed his present to Shouyou who carefully unwrapped it.

When Shouyou lifted to lid from the box he gasped, he had searched for this book for years.

"The book of Kells..." Shouyou looked at the raven haired boy with big eyes, "Wh-ere...how..." gently placing the book down he crashed his lips against Tobio's, mumbling 'thank you's' and 'I love you's' between kisses.

Later when everyone else left to get ready to go to the restaurant, Yachi closed the store.

"Kiyoko and I will see you at the restaurant." grabbing onto her girlfriend's hand, she waved them goodbye.

"Just don't get distracted this time." Kiyoko laughed as Yachi pulled her to their car.

On their way home, Shouyou couldn't stop staring at Tobio, all thoughts of Tobio leaving him or getting tired of him were already forgotten.

"Have I told you already that I'm in love with you?" Shouyou giggled as he held his favourite present against his chest.

"I think you have mentioned it, yes." Tobio smiled softly, his boyfriend was seriously the cutest.

"Don't ever lie to me again though." pouting, Shouyou poked Tobio's leg with his foot.

"And next time, put on your shoes when you're going somewhere, even if it's an emergency, ok?" Tobio softly pulled on Shouyou's toe, who pulled his foot back laughing.

"Yes, sir!" Leaning back against his seat, Shouyou sighed happily. "It's already the best day ever."

Tobio parked the car in the driveway, unbuckling his belt.

"Lets bring your presents inside and get you changed ok?" before getting out of the car, Tobio turned back to look at his boyfriend, "And no funny bussiness, we can do that later today."

Laughing, Shouyou got out of the car.

"I'll go take a shower, please bring my presents inside, Yamayama~" running into his house, Shouyou ran up the stairs.

"Should've known he would let me do this by myself." rolling his eyes, Tobio couldn't help but chuckle. Bringing all of Shouyou's presents in the house in 3 rounds, he sat down on the couch as he placed the last bag down on the ground.

"Lets go, Tobio," Shouyou tugged on Tobio's sleeve, "I want to eat already~"

"You just ate the rest of the cake and you're still hungry?" Tobio raised an eyebrow as he fixed his tie, "Food monster."

Shouyou grinned, nodding happily. He didn't even deny it.

"Ready? Ok lets go!" Shouyou pulled his boyfriend out of the door, "Wait a minute, we're atleast with 40 people, does that mean you rented the entire restaurant for my birthday?"

Shouyou gaped at Tobio as the taller one just smiled, holding the car door open for the birthday boy.

"Stop fidgeting, Shou, you're making me nervous for no reason!" Tobio reached over, grabbing Shouyou's hand, squeezing it gently to calm the boy down.

"I just can't believe you're doing all of this, for me," Shouyou looked out of the window "The things I want to do with you right now should be illegal!"

Laughing Tobio took a left turn, almost reaching the restaurant.

"You deserve everything, Shouyou," seeing the others waiting for them, Tobio parked the car, "Don't think about anything today, this is your day, enjoy it." placing a soft kiss against his boyfriend lips, Tobio unbuckled Shouyou's seatbelt.

"You're the best!" kissing Tobio one more, Shouyou got out of the car, immediatly getting tackled by Noya and Tanaka.

"Wow wow, let the birthday boy breathe~" Suga pulled the two off of Shouyou, laughing.

"I'm fine, Suga-san." Shouyou stood up, brushing dirt from his pants, looking up he smiled as Tobio wrapped an arm around his waist guiding him into the restaurant.

After having their first course, Tobio tapped the glass with his fork to get everyone's attention and once everyone was quiet he stood up, walking up to Shouyou.

"Everyone, there is something I want to do, Shouyou..." grabbing a little box from his pocket, he got down on one knee, "Shou, we've known eachother for 4 years and have been dating for 2 years now," Tobio gulped nervously as he stared into his boyfriends brown eyes, "I have loved you for all of those years and I honestly can't get enough of you, everyday you surprise me with your little antics."

Tobio wished there was some noise around him, but he could only hear a sniff and a shuddering breath coming from his boyfriend.

"Every day I'm falling more and more in love with you and I never want that feeling to stop," clicking the box open to reveal the ring, he held it out towards Shouyou, "Hinata Shouyou, would you do the honors of becoming my husband?"

Shouyou had covered his mouth with his trembling hands, tears rolling down his face as his vision got blurred by them.

"Ye-yes, yes yes yes!" Shouyou cried out his answer as he wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck.

Tobio stood up, bringing Shouyou with him as he squeezed his waist, kissing his cheek over and over again.

As they pulled away from eachother everyone stood up and cheered. Tobio gently took a hold of Shouyou's hand, slipping the ring on his finger.

Shouyou pulled the man down by his tie, crashing their lips together for a deep kiss.

When they all got back to their cars, Tobio felt someone tapping his shoulder, turning around he saw Daichi and Suga smiling.

"Go home to celebrate it, we are all going to the bar, we asked everyone already and they all agreed that you should celebrate with eachother" Daichi glanced at Shouyou who happily showed of his ring to the others.

"Really? Thank you for everything today guys, it means alot to me." waving them off he walked over to his fiancé, slipping his arms around Shouyou's waist, "Show off."

Giggling, Shouyou leaned back against Tobio's chest.

"Of course I am. Hey, where is everyone going? I thought we were all going to the bar?" Shouyou looked up at his fiancé curiously.

"Daichi and Suga said we should go home to celebrate our engagement" Tobio squeezed Shouyou closer "Lets go home."

Shouyou nodded smiling, tangling his fingers with Tobio, he dragged him towards the car

"Since it's still my birthday, you know what that means, right?" Shouyou grinned as they got in the car.

"Harry Potter, ramen, every other unhealthy snack?" starting the car, Tobio laughed as Shouyou nodded.

"And after all that, I want sex!" Shouyou crossed his arms, "No kisses, touches, attention or sex for 1 whole week?" Shouyou playfully glared at Tobio, "I crave all of that, mister!"

Tobio burst out in laughter, driving back to Shouyou's house.

"Don't worry, I'll give you all the attention you need and more starting today" Tobio lifted Shouyou's hand to quickly kiss it.

Shouyou admits that this was the best birthday he ever had, not only did he get to spend it with all of his friends but he also got proposed to by his amazing boyfriend.

He knew from now on every single day would get better and better.


End file.
